Possibilities
by DeeJay
Summary: Franz comes home to marry Isabel. Nick and Jo become engaged.


Possibilities

by DeeJay

It was early morning at Plumfield. Jo was standing at the chicken coop collecting the morning's eggs when she felt two strong arms surround her, reaching past into the cage.

"How 'bout this one?" said a familiar voice. Nick placed an egg in the basket.

Jo smiled. Setting down the container, she turned and wrapped her arms around Nick's neck. She kissed him softly. "I've missed you," she said. "It seems like you've been spending so much time in town lately that I've hardly seen you."

"Well, that's over now," Nick replied. "I finished up with Mr. Gerson last night."

"That's good news," answered Jo. "I don't know why you felt like you needed to work so much at his store anyway. If you needed more money ..."

"Now, Jo, I have my reasons," answered Nick teasingly. "Tell ya what. Come for a walk with me after supper tonight and I'll explain everythin'."

"Sounds mysterious," said Jo.

"Whaddya say? Will ya come?"

"I wouldn't miss it!"

The sound of horses caught their attention. Nick looked over to see Laurie, Amy, and Meg stepping out of their carriage. "Wonder what's brought them out so early?" Nick asked.

"I invited them," Jo replied. "Let's go inside. I have some news of my own to tell you all."

"Now who's being mysterious?" asked Nick.

They started for the house. Jo stopped suddenly and looked back over her shoulder. "Oops! I almost forgot the eggs!" she said as she retrieved the basket.

***************

The kitchen was alive with the sound of bacon frying and children laughing. Laurie, Amy, and Meg had just arrived and were exchanging hellos with everyone. "I wonder why Jo asked us to come over so early," said Amy. "I'm sure she has a good reason," responded Meg sensibly.

"Now, ladies," Laurie chided, "if you'll just be patient, I know Jo will tell you all about her telegram."

"Telegram?" asked Amy and Meg in unison.

"Well, yes," said Laurie evasively. "I was in town yesterday when Jo picked up a telegram." He quickly added, "but she didn't tell me what it said."

"You didn't tell me about any telegram!" Amy wore a look of betrayal on her face.

Nick and Jo entered the kitchen before Laurie could say anything else.

"Good morning," said Jo.

"Good morning," answered her sisters.

"Just in time!" sighed Laurie with relief.

"What's this we hear about a telegram?" asked Meg.

"Oh, so you know about that?" said Jo in mock surprise.

"Well," she continued, "it's from Franz." She paused for effect. "It seems he and Isabel are to be married."

"Oh!" said each one collectively.

"Married!" said Nick. Jo nodded. "And that's not all," she continued, "he and Isabel would like to have the wedding right here. They'll be arriving next week!"

"Here?" asked Laurie.

"A wedding at Plumfield!" exclaimed Amy whose eyes were becoming very large. "Oh, there's so much to do! I'll have to get started right away ..."

***************

Jo was in the study later that afternoon. "Where could it be?" she muttered to herself. Jo was standing on a stool so she could reach the top shelf of the bookcase. As she looked through the stack of books, she repeated out loud, "I don't understand it. Where could it be?"

"Where could what be?" inquired Asia who had just entered the room.

"Oh, hi, Asia!" Jo greeted her friend. "Have you seen my book?"

"You mean the one you wrote?"

Jo nodded. "I thought I'd take a look at it since I'm working on my new one. I want to remember what I wrote last time. Don't want to repeat myself, you know!"

"It's not on the shelf?" Asia questioned.

"No," Jo replied.

"Well," Asia suggested, "maybe one of the kids borrowed it for that history report you've got 'em doin'."

"I guess that could be it," agreed Jo. "It does contain a lot of information about early Concord." 

Asia nodded. 

"You're right, Asia. That must be it." Jo shrugged, "I'm sure it'll turn up sooner or later."

The rest of the afternoon was taken up with talk of weddings and family reuinions.

***************

Jo was putting away the last of the supper dishes when Nick appeared behind her.

"Ready for our walk?" he asked.

"I've been ready all day," Jo answered with a smile. "Just let me get my shawl."

"Got it right here."

As he wrapped the shawl around her shoulders, Jo smiled at how Nick had anticipated her need.

***************

Nick and Jo strolled arm in arm for some time. As they walked, they talked about the events of the day, the children, and Franz' upcoming wedding.

After a while, Jo had a nagging feeling that something seemed familiar. Where were they? Had she been here before?

"Nick, where are we going?" she questioned.

But as they stepped into the clearing, Jo knew exactly where she was. She remembered the lake and the trees. Most of all, she remembered the endless hours she had spent writing in her journals here in this very place.

"Oh, Nick, I haven't been here in years! This was my secret spot. I used to come here as a child and dream of all the possibilities and adventures waiting for me in my future. It's so beautiful in the moonlight!"

"It sure is ..." Nick wasn't looking at the water. He was looking at Jo. She caught his meaning and blushed slightly.

"How did you know about this place?"

"_You_ told me," he replied.

"But I haven't been here in so long! Are you _sure_ I told you?"

"Yeah," Nick said. "It's all right here in your book."

"My book?" Jo was a little stunned.

"Uh-huh. Page twenty-one. See? You described this place exactly." Nick showed her the book to make his point.

"You've been reading my book?" Jo was trying to grasp what this meant. 

"Yeah. I want to know everything about you, Jo. Figured this would help," he said, pointing to the cover.

Jo wiped away the tear that had suddenly rolled down her cheek. She was touched by the sweetness of Nick's gesture. She knew she loved this man, but she was still trying to make the pieces fit. Could they really have a future together? Could they really have a future apart?

"Nick, what's this all about? Why did you bring me here tonight?"

"It's about the possibilities, Jo. Just like when you were a girl."

"Possibilities?" she asked.

"Yeah. The possibilities for the future," he replied.

"Whose future?" she questioned.

"Ours, Jo. Yours and mine."

"Nick, what are you trying to say?"

"Jo, the reason I've been workin' so many extra hours in town is on account of this." Nick pulled a small, black cloth bag from his pocket. The drawstring was still tied.

Jo's heart nearly stopped and then beat wildly inside of her. Would her suspicions be right?

"Look, Jo," Nick began. "It's been almost two years now since Fritz died. I know you still miss him, so if you need more time ..."

"Yes," said Jo with a nod of her head.

"Now, just hear me out, Jo," continued Nick. "Like I was sayin' ... I know you might need more time, but I think I'd make a good husband to you. And I know I'm not Rob's pa, but I'd always try to help raise him like Fritz woulda wanted," he reasoned.

"Yes, Nick!" repeated Jo.

Nick couldn't help feeling like he'd missed something.

"Yes, what?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll marry you," she said happily.

"Jo, I didn't even ask you yet." Nick was still a little confused.

"Well, isn't that what you were going to say?"

"Well, yeah ..." he stammered, "but I thought I might have to convince you ..."

Jo touched Nick's cheek and caressed it softly. Her tone turned serious. "Nick, you convinced me a long time ago."

Nick was surprised to find himself blushing a little. He didn't think that was something a Merchant Marine could do.

"Jo," he said finally. "You're the only woman I've ever loved. And I've never said this to anyone before, but ..." Nick got down on one knee before continuing. "Will you marry me, Jo?"

"Yes, Nick! Yes, I'll marry you. I love you, too. I'll never stop loving Fritz and part of me will always miss him - but my life is with you, now. Just think of the possibilities for the future - our future!"

They kissed instantly and with deep emotion. Standing, Nick spun Jo in the circle of his embrace.

"Jo, I have something for you." Nick untied the string to the cloth bag and produced a gold band with a small diamond. He was a little hesitant. He thought it might be awkward since Jo already wore a ring. How would she feel about removing the band that tied her to Fritz?

As Jo held out her left hand, Nick noticed that she wore no ring at all.

"I don't understand, Jo," said Nick.

"I took it off this morning after our conversation. I'm keeping it in a safe place," she explained.

"You _knew_ I was gonna ask you to marry me?" Nick questioned.

Jo shook her head. "I hoped."

***************

"Aunt Jo? Mind if I come in?"

Jo was in the parlor surrounded by swatches of material and memories of her wedding to Fritz." Of course not, Franz." Jo patted the sofa. "Come sit beside me." She looked at her nephew with love. "Fritz would be so proud of you! Just look at you - all grown up and getting married!" Jo had tears of pride in her eyes as she stroked his hair like a little child.

"Aunt Jo - you don't think that Amy's going too far overboard, do you? Because Isabel and I want a simple wedding."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I was afraid that's just what Amy would do - but I think Laurie and I have her under control. She really is very talented, you know. She did a wonderful job with the town ball," said Jo.

"I know. If you say so, Aunt Jo."

Franz thought for a moment before changing the subject.

"Aunt Jo -"

Jo gave Franz a questioning look, but full of encouragement.

He continued, "I want you to know how happy I am that you and Nick have decided to be married. And ... I think Uncle Fritz would be happy, too." 

The tears had not left Jo's eyes. "I think so, too, Franz. He was always afraid I'd be left alone someday. Because of our age difference, I mean. He tried to discuss it, but I would never abide such talk. I guess I just didn't want to face that possibility." She looked away and found a new resolve. "But now you and Isabel are starting a new life. And Nick and I have new possibilities together. And Rob is so happy! He adores Nick!"

"Nick would never want him to forget Uncle Fritz," said Franz.

"I know," Jo replied wistfully, "but I'm not sure how much he'll remember ..."

They sat silently for quite a while. Finally, Franz spoke again. "Aunt Jo, Isabel and I have been talking. You know that I'm going back to Harvard next Fall. But when I have my teaching credential, I - _we_ - want very much to come back to Plumfield."

"Franz, are you certain?"

"Absolutely, Aunt Jo. It's what I've always wanted most."

"I'd like nothing better."

Jo thought she couldn't be any happier, but the possibilities were endless.

***************

Epilogue: The wedding proceeded beautifully. After Franz and Isabel were married, they left for Harvard. Before too long, Nick and Jo were married. Franz did eventually return to teach at his beloved Plumfield. The rest is up to your imagination.


End file.
